1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods, compositions and articles useful in the prophylaxis and treatment of active viral infections and more particularly relates to the treatment of herpes simplex virus infections in humans.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent months, public attention has been focused on the major increase in the number of infections reported in humans and attributed to the herpes simplex virus, particularly the type 2 virus. The type 2 virus is generally associated with genital infections, i.e., herpes infections such as Herpes genitalis and Herpes labialis. Such infections are not limited however to infections of the genitals, but also include Dermatitis and Gingivostomatitis herpetica, Encephalitis herpetica, Herpes zoster and Varicella. The type 1 herpes simplex virus is also prevalently hosted in humans and is more often associated with symptomatic lesions in or near the oral zones.
Infections in humans, due to the herpes simplex virus of types 1 and 2 have been highly resistant to treatment. There has been no known prophylactic treatment. The present invention comprises a method as well as compositions and articles which are useful in prophylaxis and treatment of the active state of the infections. The "active" state of the infection is defined herein as the phase during which symptomatic lesions, i.e.; sores, blisters, ulcers, etc., appear in affected areas such as around the mouth (type 1 virus) or in the genital areas (type 2 virus). This is in contrast to the "hidden" or remissive state wherein symptoms of the infection are not observed.
Toxic shock syndrome is an often fatal entity, believed to be precipitated by the presence of an enterotoxin produced by the microorganism Staphylococcus aureus. Occurrence of the syndrome in female humans appears to be associated with the use of catamenial tampons although the relationship is not fully understood. In any event, we believe that the toxin is removed or at least its effect neutralized by the presence of a viable colony of the microorganisms Lactobacillus acidophilus and/or Lactobacillus bulgaricus. Certain embodiment articles of our invention are particularly useful therefore in eliminating toxic shock syndrome as a hazard associated with catamenial tampons.